


Try Honesty

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Episode: s08e07 Welcome to Crazytown, Season/Series 08, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A talk with Emily and Stella has Sylvie thinking about what and who she wants.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 24
Kudos: 183





	Try Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> I am shipping these two so hard right now, and the new episode had me needing things. So here we are.

_ "My money is on you finding exactly what you want, because that's what you deserve." _

Sylvie frowns as she runs her finger along her glass. Even when she tries not to look, her gaze moves back to where Matt is sitting at the bar. Her mind keeps playing over his words from a few nights ago. It's ridiculous, she knows. It's not like he'd been talking about anyone specific, or that it made her think of anyone. 

It didn't. She isn't. Not at all.

"I think you just need to be honest with yourself," Emily says, taking a drink of her beer. 

"Right," Sylvie says, nodding. "Wait, what am I being honest with myself about?"

"The real reason you didn't want to date Ryan," Emily says. "And don't say it's because you just got out of a relationship."

"Yeah because we all know if it was the right person asking you would be all over it," Stella says. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sylvie says. She does, of course. But she's not going to have this conversation. Especially not here. 

"Ah and there is the denial," Emily says, shaking her head in disappointment. 

"Yeah what happened to being honest with yourself?" Kidd asks.

"You're the ones that said that, not me," Sylvie reminds them. 

Emily points an accusing finger at her, "But you agreed."

"Before I knew what you were talking about!"

"You can't keep hiding how you feel," Stella says. "It sucks. All the pining and longing. You don't want that."

"I am not pining," Brett hisses. Her eyes widen when she sees Severide approaching the table. "Now hush."

Stella waves her off. "Oh like he doesn't know.”

"You told him?"

"Told who what?" Severide asks, taking the vacant seat next to Stella. 

"Oh you know, two people being into each other but not wanting to admit their feelings," Stella says. 

Severide smirks, "Ah so you're talking about Brett and Casey."

"Excuse me? What?" Sylvie looks between the three of them. "Does everyone know?"

"Everyone with eyes," Severide says. "Except the two of you apparently."

"Oh my God," Sylvie mutters, putting her head in her hands. 

"There's that self awareness," Stella says, patting her hand. 

"It'll be okay," Emily says. "Now that you're no longer in denial you can do something about it."

"Uhh no, I can't," Sylvie says. "It's not that easy."

"Love never is," Emily says. 

"Yeah if you really care about someone you have to be willing to fight for them," Stella tells her. 

"Can we just talk about something else?" Sylvie pleads. 

"Why? So you can go back to living in denial?" Stella asks.

"As if you'd let me," Sylvie mutters. 

"We're only doing this because we care about you and want to see you happy," Emily says. 

"I_ am _ happy," Sylvie tells them. 

"Ah but you'd be happier with a certain Captain," Stella says. "And don't deny it."

Sylvie gets to her feet and grabs her glass. "I need more wine."

"Yes, get some liquid courage," Emily tells her. 

"And maybe a little something else while you're up there," Stella adds. 

"You guys are the worst," Sylvie calls back to them. She smiles at Herrmann as she takes a seat at the bar. "Hey Herrmann."

"Sylvie," Herrmann says. "More wine?"

"Please, I need it after dealing with those three."

"What was that about?" Matt asks.

"Oh umm…" Sylvie takes the glass Herrmann hands her and downs half of it in one go. "Thank you."

Herrmann raises an eyebrow, opens his mouth to say something, and instead shakes his head. "No problem."

She turns her attention towards Matt, to see him watching her, an amused smile on his face. She realizes he's still waiting for an answer to his question. "They're just… meddling."

"Ah," Matt says, nodding seriously. "I know how that goes."

That gets a smile out of Sylvie. "I'm sure most of us have been victim to it."

"They mean well," Matt says. His gaze drifts to somewhere over Sylvie's shoulder and he frowns. 

Sylvie sighs. She doesn't have to turn around to know what caused that look. "They're watching us, aren't they?"

Matt nods, "They are."

Sylvie downs the rest of her wine earning a raised eyebrow from Matt. "It's only my second glass."

"Okay."

"I'm not drinking my feelings," she says, and mentally slaps herself. What is she doing?

Matt, at least, doesn't seem bothered by it. "I never said you were."

"It's just…" she puts pushes her glass away and turns to face him fully. "When you said your money was on me finding exactly what I want, did you mean that?"

"Of course," Matt says.

Sylvie looks at him. Takes in the soft smile on his lips and the way his blue eyes never seem to waver. How he looks at her like he thinks she's important, and God she knows he does. 

"What if I already have?" Sylvie asks, her eyes not leaving Matt's. She's not sure if it's the alcohol or hearing Stella and Emily's voices in her head, but she knows can do this. She's strong. She's capable. She has him standing right in front of her. Or sitting. But the point stands. He’s here. "Found what I want, I mean."

Matt's gaze moves across her face, as if he's looking for something. She tries to keep her face open and not hide what she's feeling. She won't. Not now. "I'd tell you I'm happy for you," Matt says. He leans in closer and Sylvie finds herself doing the same. "Is it anyone I know?"

"I'd say you know him pretty well," Sylvie says. She reaches out, brushing her fingers across his hand as she smiles. "One might say you're the same person."

Matt smiles, "Is that right?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely," Sylvie nods. "So what do you…?"

Whatever she planned to ask is forgotten. It becomes so much less important when she feels his lips on hers. It's a soft kiss, but it still leaves her feeling dizzy. Her hands come up to Matt's neck, in an effort to steady herself as much as it is to keep him close.

"I have too," Matt tells her, smiling as he brushes the hair back from her shoulder. 

"What?"

"Found what I want," Matt clarifies. "It's right here with you."

Sylvie smiles and kisses him again. She pulls back with a laugh when she hears the cheers from their friends. "At least they'll stop meddling now."

"Do you really believe that?" Matt asks her. "Kidd and Foster are over there taking pictures."

Sylvie sighs and rests her head against his. "Of course they are."

She knows she's going to hear all about how right they were later, and endure countless teasing. It's hard to care when Matt's sitting right in front of her, looking as happy as she feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
